The Way A Fool Would Do
by personalescape
Summary: Collection of one-shots/song-fics/prompts of various couples. Maybe Not Tonight - Moose and Camille. On his Side - Tyler and Nora. Room 19 - Moose and Camille. Why Not? - Moose and Camille. Dancing on the Kitchen Tiles - Moose and Camille. Rating may change cause I don't know what I'll end up writing. Enjoy, Read and Review!
1. Maybe Not Tonight

**_Okaaaaay, These movies are killing me! Worst thing is I have to wait til the 20th to see Step Up All In.  
In the meanwhile I decide to write one shots about my favorite couples.  
This one is a Moose/Camille one set after the Pirates' victory._**

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

**_"I miss you"  
_**"That's stupid. You saw me this morning"**  
**"_**It's not the time, it's the distance."  
- Levi & **_Cath

_**Fangirl (Rainbow Rowell)**_

* * *

Moose was feeling restless, but in a good way. He just couldn't believe it.  
They had won.  
He was aware of the fact that he needed to sleep, tomorrow was a great day, he just couldn't. Only a few days ago The Pirates were left with no place to stay and no hope, but now...  
He could hear the members of the crew celebrating in the other room, playing Guitar Hero 3 and having a blast. Buying back the Vault was the first thing they did after their victory. It felt nice to be back there, it felt right. It felt like home. His mind played back the events of the day. The Battle of The World Jam. All those people there to see _them. _Okay, sure maybe some of them weren't really there for _them, _just for the competition per se. Still... All those people. And then Natalie joining them and the Baby Pirates. And the light tricks on the uniforms, and on his shoes. And even the hat. He thanked God (well, actually science) it all worked.  
Man, it was amazing.

He glanced at the clock across the room, it was almost 3 am and he had an interview at NYU at 10. He really had to sleep, but the amount of unbelievable things that had happened in the past week kept him up. Almost everyone from the old crew had joined the House Of Pirates, even Andy who was far away on the west coast was rooting for them, and his parents actually agreed to let him ask for a double major. Sure his father was a little reluctant at first, but his mom was extremely happy for him (then again it was her mom and she was always excited about pretty much everything). And this were just two things on the never ending list of nice things that had happened to him. The last one that happened, winning the World Jam, was the cherry on top.  
Tomorrow, technically today, was important. He had to go to NYU and ask for a double major, which he still wasn't sure he had the gut to and then Nat was leaving. And not "leaving the Pirates", but leaving _leaving. _A "Far away in L.A." kind of leaving.  
Less then 5 minutes ago Moose was talking to Luke who was taking in consideration leaving with her. Okay erase the "taking in consideration", it was obvious their Captain wanted to and after everyone including Moose had told him to go for it there was nothing to stop him, he was probably packing right now.  
He walked in the other room, where the others were and he was so deep in thought he didn't realize that said guy was also there. Luke was about to say something, but decided otherwise. From where he stood Moose couldn't see who was coming, but he could hear Anala talking and a bell like laughter. Luke glanced at the door, then without saying anything he grabbed a bottle of water, all the while giving him a knowing smile, and walked away. The curly-head didn't have time to wonder what it was about that he heard the familiar laughter again, now closer. Anala's voice was louder too, she was screaming from another room. Something along the lines of "Yeah sure, friends!" which was followed by another chorus of laughter from almost everyone. Again he wondered what they were talking about. A sweet voice answered back.  
"I'm serious, Ana. Stop meddling, there's nothing going on! And stop laughing guys!" Her tone was serious and completely believable, but the blush and the small smile gave away the girl's embarrassment.  
Camille entered the room walking backwards and shaking her head, her hair was up in a ponytail, the end curling ever so slightly. A small smile on her lips.

_She's beautiful. _  
An almost illegal thought, if he was honest with himself. Not that she wasn't. She was, truly.  
_You'd have to be blind to think otherwise. _  
Another thought no one had to know about. This was his best friend after all. Although ever since their fight he kept wondering if maybe there was something more. He hoped so. God, so many illegal thoughts in so little time, but he couldn't but feeling warmer inside as he watched her laugh and joke with the rest of the crew. She fit perfectly there, in the Vault, talking, eating, dancing, rehearsing. Most importantly: with him.  
In another life he wouldn't be so scared of ruining their friendship, and right after their victory previously that day he would have kissed her, after that celebratory hug that made him feel all fuzzy inside. He couldn't exactly pin point when he _started to fall in love with her _maybe just a few weeks ago, maybe it had been months. Part of him thought that deep down it was since freshmen year. One thing was certain, when she walked away from him the night of the Halloween party he realized just how much she truly mattered, how important she was in his life.  
Ever since they met they had been together, maybe not in a romantic way, but they were Moose and Camille, Camille and Moose. Them against the world.  
They could be in different cities, like that time she went to New York for the weekend to see Tyler while he was stuck in Baltimore, even then they had the certainty that no matter what they had each other's back. But after a fight, after seeing her hurt _by him, _he couldn't last a day... He didn't even want to.  
Maybe it was silly. Missing her so much after not even 24 hours.  
Letting her down, making her sad. Nothing, _nothing _ever made him feel so empty. Not even when his father told him it was time to face the real world and stop dancing.  
He felt so stupid. He loved the Pirates and dancing again was great, but he couldn't believe how close he got to truly losing one of the most important person in his life. There was no Moose without Camille.  
He was going to tell her, he decided. Never again in his life did he want to feel the pain and sadness that came with losing her, even just temporarily.

He had been such an idiot. He couldn't go 12 hours without seeing her. He wanted to tell her that he needed her and that he cared, and not how simple friends do. If he thought of how much he had missed her in those brief hours before they made up, the longing he felt and the need to see her. To apologize and to explain.  
He kept watching her from across the room; she was playing and old card game they always did back in high school with Cable, Fly, Jason and Vladd.  
He wanted to stay by her side, through thick and thin. Missing her was the worst feeling in the world.  
He was going to tell her, here and now. Finally he was working up the gut.  
She must have felt his gaze on her because then she looked up from the table and smiled at him. He felt his heart skip a beat, as cheesy as it sounds, and he smiled back wishing that she could understand that the smile he was giving her hid a million emotions he wanted to express but couldn't. Her smile reached her eyes, making them shine with happiness. His legs were turning to jelly along with his courage.  
_  
I'm going to tell her.  
__Maybe not tonight, but I'll tell her._

* * *

**_Sooooo... I hope you liked that ;)  
NOW REVIEEEEEW  
_****_also if you feel like giving me a prompt or whatever, I'm open for requests. Contact me via PM, review or write to me on tumblr (My Own Little World/ rusherj)_**

**_with love,  
_****_personalescape_**


	2. On his Side

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews and the prompts, I'll see what I can do.  
****Unfortunately this will be my last post for a while, I'm off to Prague on Tuesday and to Monte Carlo on Friday, but I promise to work on the various request you sent me :)  
This one-shot revolves around Tyler and Nora and is set after their Senior year, not really sure about this... mostly because it's very short.  
Any way I hope you like it.  
Also DISCLAIMER (since I forgot last chapter) I DO NOT OWN THE STEP UP FRANCHISE... unfortunately *sigh*  
**_

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

_"Tu mi hai tirato su da fondo della cima,  
non è che salvi il mondo però è meglio di prima.  
Chi mi conosce da sempre ora si sorprende,_  
_mi metti a posto ma non sposti niente."_

_**"You pulled me up from the bottom of the top,  
it's not like it saves the world but is better than ever before.  
Who always knew me now is surprised,**_  
_**you fix me without moving anything."  
**_  
** -from an Italian song called  
"(Non posso più) Fare a meno di te" - "(Now I can't) Do with out you" **

* * *

Tyler Gage was not good with relationships.  
Aside from Mac, his foster sibilings, his brother/sister bond with Andie and as of late his friendship with Miles he had no attachement.  
So it really was no surprise that he was kind of scared of being in a relationship. And not _any _relationship but a Relationship with a capital R.  
And with Nora Clark. One of the greatest, if not the best, ballerina at MSA.  
He was going to mess things up. He just knew.

She just had to walk into his life and turn his world around. It was strange, like nothing he ever felt before. She made him dream, wish and hope for the first time. She made him want to actually try.  
He had never put so much work and effort into something.  
After their performance Tyler had to get used to a new style of life. It was for the better. Definetely.  
During his first month he spent more hours at school at MSA than during a whole year at the normal school. He got up early and came home rather late, he and Mac would catch up every afternoon and playbasketball. Sometimes he still went to parties on the weekends, but most of the times he was at a club downtown dancing or with Nora as Lucy and Miles gave their bast on the stage.  
If he thought too much about it Tyler would get overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, sometimes he still felt like it was better to give everything up.  
Girls like her didn't date boys like him. t was better to break things off before they got too serious. Then again everytime he saw her smile he thought that they were already too serious.  
And deep down he didn't really mind.

Things got all the more real as the day went by. One day he started going to her school and before they knew it she was having dinner with his family. He was afraid of what might have happened and even if she didn't want to show it Nora was nervous too. Even his foster parents didn't really know how to react since she was tecnically the first real girlfirend of his life. The only one who didn't seem affected was his little sister.

("Well, it's a good thing you guys are talking again. He seemed happier when things were fine and when you had that fight he couldn't stop moping around." She said like it was no big deal. Nora liked her instantly.)

A week into their relationship he was invited to dinner at her house and she spent a Sunday afternoon at Tyler's naighbourhood monthly barbeque.  
It all seemed just a few days ago. Yet it had been months already.  
He was little less scared and a lot more in love. Graduation day was getting closer and so their last school performance. Tyler himself had to work on something which was kind of intimidating seeing it was his first year at MSA, but Nora was always on his side. Supporting him.  
They worked day and night, they made plans for the future (because with her it didn't sound as scary).

Working on the coreography kind of reflected his life. Full of twist and turns and sometimes small and sometimes huge steps.  
At first it was messy, but Nora helped him and like he always caught her when they danced she was always ready to catch him if he fell. At the end his Senior piece was harmonious and beautiful to see ("just like her" he thought) but still very much him and maybe it was because she was now a constant in his world.

Now it was fall again and Tyler Gage was ready to start a new chapter of his life.  
He was standing in front of Nora's house. It was still early and Baltimore's air was chilly. Aside from the distant sound of cars things were calm. He could hear Lucy and Nora inside talking and planning when, where and how they were going to see each other in the future. It was gonna be difficult.  
He and Nora were off to New York while Lucy and Miles were going all the way to the west coast. Lucy with a great big company to dance and sing, while Miles had been contacted by a record company in L.A.  
The girl came out with a box in hand each. The part of the goodbyes made Nora teary eyed and as unbelievable as it sounds it was her mother that managed to make the two best friends stop.  
("You'll be seeing eachother next week, when you and Tyler will come back to grab the stuff you left behind")

And with that they left.

Tyler Gage was thrilles. And just enough hopeful.  
New York was waiting for him. He had a contract and he had dreams and goals.  
And no matter how much it scared him he knew he was going to be all right.  
The reason?  
Nora Clark was on his side.

* * *

_**well, I hope you liked it :)  
Review and tell me what you think ;)**_

_**love from Italy,  
personalescape**_


	3. Room 19

Hey guys, I'm back!  
It's been way too long, but I had some time to write so that's good, I guess. Also I finally saw Step Up All In... Amazing.

I'm not gonna comment it otherwise I'd never stop.  
As for the prompts I must say I've been working on some stuff you guys told me about, but their all turning out to be multi-chapter fanfictions so I'll think I'll post them separately.  
If you guys have requests don't be shy and send them my way! ;)

I'm back with Moose and Camille. (For some odd reason it doesn't surprise me...)  
Actually I've been thinking of this since Moose said "We met to this song!" in front of that ice cream truck in Step Up 3D.

I Hope you Like it. Read&Review.  
**DISCLAIMER**. I do not own the Step Up Franchise. *sighs* :(

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

_"Dancing leads the way to romance_

_so when I hold you in my arms I won't dance."_

_**- "I Won't Dance", Fred **_**_Astaire_**

* * *

**Room 19**

The Maryland School of the Arts was weird. _That _was Robert's first thought.

Second it was super strict. You'd think that since it's a school for all kind of artists it's nice and super cool and that they're all very understanding, and it's true from a certain prespective, but it's also a hard school. Hard.

Or at least that's what everyone else said.

Robert Alexander III, or simply Robert (Bobby in his mother's eyes) was a freshman at of scrawny with curly, dark hair and a almost costant happy face, he was always full of life.  
Also he was a great engineer for a fourteen years old. That's what got him in the school in the first place: stage lighting. Sure he had an unexpressed passion for dance, but he never had the guts to tell his father about it. For now he was just cool with attending the school.  
Which explains why he was roaming around looking for the stage lighting class on the first wednesday of september. Another weird thing about MSA, apperently all freshmen had to start a week earlier "to gat used to the fast pace of the school" or something like that. On the bright side his classes started at 9.00 sharp. A part of him told him he was going to be late anyway, he always managed to.  
Some people were already busy, he saw at least three different ballet lessons and two rooms full of guys his age playing instruments.  
Finally he found the room. He checked the post-it he wrote the number of the room on ('cause yeah, he's _that_ forgetful).  
Room 19.  
"Must be earlier than I thought" He looked at the people inside from across the huge, fancy wall of glass. The room was big and clean with big windows, the blinding light shining through the thick courtains. It was all so... perfect, it kind of intimidated him. It almost made him feel restricted and caged. It didn't really look like the greatest place for stage lighting, but than again it was his first day, so maybe it was just orientation or something.  
Some kids his aged were dancing. He kind of envied them. They had this light, this determination in their eyes, but they also looked exhausted. All but one.  
A petit brunette wearing black crop sweat pants and and an ovesized purple open neck top. She was panting just as much as she was smiling. And she kept her happy face even when her dance partner stepped on her foot, actually she blushed, and her cheeks got an adorable shade of pink.

Robert couldn't make ot the song they were dancing to due to the insonorized walls, but it definetely wasn't one of those boring classical ballet songs. He watched them dancing for a while, the routine looked easy, but you had to be in perfect sync with your partner which is harder than it looks like. "It's definetly early, the class before isn't even finished yet." He thought.  
The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling the students had ten minutes to switch classes. He entered the room as soon as the others were gone. Only the brunette was left not even the teacher was in there. The girl had her back to him, she could have seen him from across the mirrored wall if only she had her eyes open. After a few seconds the song playing ended, but after a few moments it started again. "Fred Astair on repeat, huh?t" he noticed as the brunette started dancing alone to "I Won't Dance". He liked that song. He glanced around and since no one was there yet he thought why not?  
He moved closer to her trying to remember what her partner had done before him, aside from stepping on her foot of course.  
He danced along with her, keeping his distance until she opened his eyes.  
Robert expected her to stop, look surprised, gasp maybe. But she smiled and giggled a little. Soon they were dancing closer, togehter and perfecly in sync laughing. In that moment he felt alive and happy, more than ever before, usually he dance alone at home, freestyling most of the time. It was the first time he had a real dance partner.  
After the routine ended, too soon if you ask him, she hurried to stop the tape.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked without really thinking.  
"Just waiting for the other's to get here. Still have a few classes, you know?" She said facing him again.  
"You're in the next class too?" He asked. She simply nodded, a few seconds later she added "Why?"  
"It's just, you don't really look like a stage lighting kind of girl." He said with a sheepish smile, but she only gave him a confused expression.  
"You know? The next class? About to start? Stage lighting..." She shook her head. Seconds later she laughed.  
"Oh god! You're in stage lighting?" She didn't wait for his answer. "You're gonna be sooo late."  
"Impossible, that class is here." He said showing her the post it. "Room 19"  
"Yup, this is room 19 and I've been spending my mornings here for the past two days. It's a dance room." She said pointing at the four walls.  
She took the post it from his hands and turned it upside down.  
"Room 61 I believe, which is pretty much on the other side of the school." She giggled, Robert wondered how could a sound be so adorable and confusing at the same time. "Here I thought this things only happened in movies." he heard he mutter. The bell rang again .  
"You're sure this is not stage lighting?"  
"Pretty positive. Ballet, jazz, tip-tap even. Everything but stage lighting." She said with an apologetic smile.

A few kids from before entered the room followed by new faces. They were all in dancing attire. "Makes sense, I guess..." He sighed to himself.  
He checked the clock and finally it him. He had class. On the other side of the school. He was going to be late on his first day.  
Perfect, just perfect.  
"You really should go now..." She started leaving the phrase hanging.  
"Robert, I'm Robert." he said- Thinking 'bout it he didn't know her name either.  
"You are..?"  
"Camille Gage" she said smiling. "but seriously you should go or you're gonna be late. Well, more than you already are." He gave her one last cheery smile.  
"See you around Camille!" he said rushing out the room trying to make his way through the croweded halls.

At the end of the day he was glad he had ended up in room 19.

* * *

_I know... it's a bit short. But I hoped you liked it anyway :)_  
_A fun and very Moose way to start high-school, right?_  
_As you probably understood he still doesn't go as Moose, yet. I like to think it was Camille who gave him that nickname._  
_I think I'll write about it._

_Aside from that, have a nice week. I'll try to post as soon as I can._  
_with love,_  
**_PersonalEscape_**


	4. Why Not?

_Short little oneshot set before Step Up The Streets, once again Moose/Camille and just like yesterday some friendship cuteness. _  
_Nothing more, sorry, but I really had to write about it. _

_Thanks for the nice reviews.  
A little message to my lovely reviewer Maddie (who never failed to make me happy by taking her time to write to me). Great Minds Think Alike. ;)_  
_Also today I'm gonna post the first chapter of the Moosille/Coose Christmases series you asked me to write, if you wanna check it out it's called "It's Not Christmas Without You"._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and I hate myself for it everyday. [anyone catch the referance? no? well, just me then... :( ]_

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE DAY **  
Why not take a crazy chance?  
Why not do a crazy dance?

- **Why Not?, Hilary Duff**

* * *

_**Why Not?**_  
One.  
One week into their friendship. It felt like a year. (In a good way)  
One.  
1.00 pm, sitting at one of the many tables in MSA's caffetteria.  
One.  
One whole hour has Camille been talking about one nickname. Yup, his nickname because apperentely going simply as Robert (not even Bobby or Robbie or whatnot) was lame. She was always completely blunt about it or about things she didn't like or thought. ("That's one of the cool things about friends of the opposite sex. You can be completely honest without fearing a massive fight or hurting their feelings too much." "But you do hurt my _ego_. _Too much." _he'd reply with a mock pout.)

Well, to be honest she had sort of stopped. He was hoping she would just give up since now they were in a comfortable silence. As much as it amused her the way she was so determinated to find the most fitting name he was getting tired. She opened her mouth to talk, but he didn't let her speak.  
"Chameleon, why are you even trying?"  
"Why? ... Why?" She said her eyes looking at him with her usual "Seriously?" kind of glare.  
"You always call me differently. Cam, Cammie, Mille, Chameleon. I want you to have a nickname too. I don't get why you won't let me call you Robbie!"  
"Only my mom calls me that, so please don't" He said chuckling. "Of all the things you said today I guess you can call me Bobby..."  
"Nope, not gonna happen. I went to school with a Bobby in kindergarten. I hated him, truly. From now on the only cool Bobby for me will be Iceman." It always made him smile the fact that she was a total comic book fanatic.

They stayed in silence for a while, glancing at his watch he realised they only had 10 minutes before the break was over.  
"Moose" she piped smiling. Just like that out of the blue. Moose.  
"What?" He said laughing, this was by far the weirdest thing she came up with.  
"Think about it. Moose! I think it's great. Plus Mooses are your favorite animals along with platypuses and I am _not _calling you platypus." She said shaking her head. He laughed harder.  
"Robert 'Platypus' Alexander III, sounds pretty awesome to me." Now it was her turn to laugh. "Seriously though, why Moose?"  
"Imagine some one asking you that question... What do you answer?" She looked at him like it was supposed to be obvious.  
"My bestfriend is a weirdo...?" He said, a sheepish grin appearing on his face. She glared at him and he laughed.  
"I'm serious here!" He tried to catch his breath.  
"Okay, okay. Soooo Why Moose?" He said trying to be serious.  
"Why not Moose?" She said grinning. And it must have been contagious because he started to grin too.

"So what do you say..?"  
"I like it. Moose it is then."  
"Perfect. I told you I was going to find the perfect nickname."  
"Remind me to never bet against you. Ever again." He said chuckling as he got to his feet.  
"I will. I'm awesome." her sighed was followed by her light, bell like laughter.  
"If you say so yourself..." He winked her way, a friendly kind of wink and she replied stucking her tounge out. "You know, normal Moose/Camille kind of thing." he thought.

"Okay, I've gotta go now... or I'll be late again. See you later, Cammie-Cam." He waved behind him and he could practically _both feel and see _her smile when she shouted after him.  
"Have a nice day, Moose!"

That was the start of an era.

* * *

Hey! You Liked it? Review :)  
I know it's _really _short. And I'm sorry, next one will be longer... I hope.  
I _had _to put that platypus bit in. I'm currently watching Phineas and Ferb (yeah, I'm aware of not being a child anymore) and I love it!  
Not to mention Phin and Isabella are bestfriends and she has feelings fro him! heehee... buuut you probably don't care :)  
If you've got new ideas tell me!  
Anyway Revieeeew, please.

'till next time.  
with love,  
**_PersonalEscape_**


	5. Dancing On the Kitchen Tiles

_Hey guys! _  
_Back with Moose and Camille! And this time they're actually dating. Woot woot!_  
_This is set a few months after Step Up 3D._  
_As promised this one is longer (the longest yet) and kind of slow paced, but I think is better like this 'cause I really wanted to show how much they care even if nothing's really happening. _  
_Like a normal day, outside the dance battles or the pressure of NYU._  
_I would like to thank my cousin (even if he probably won't ever read this since he's not into Step Up) for inspiring me. He actually did what Moose does in this oneshot._

_Again thanks for the reviews!_  
_Enjoy_

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Step Up, believe me if I did Adam would have been shirtless half of Step Up All In...

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

_[...] And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to_

_But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do_

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles. It's All About You. [...]_

_**- It's All About You, McFly**_

* * *

She felt bad for doing this. Really, she did but she sent the text anyway.

It was Spring Break so Moose and Camille decided to spend some time at home. And by home they didn't mean The Vault, but home home. In Baltimore, Maryland.  
They've been there for a week and with the plannings for Nora and Ty's wedding plus a few cousins of Moose visiting they barely had some time alone. Not that they minded being around family, I mean... it was the reason they've decided to come back in the first place, but it felt like Spring Break was already slipping away.

It was Sunday, sunny and nice, the "do-nothing" kind of day. It made Moose want to relax in his house, especially now since his parents were gone for the day, cuddling with Camille on the couch.  
They've been dating for a few months. It had been strange at first, he wasn't used to the new aspects of their relationship. But it was a good kind of strange. He felt too cheesy at times, when he'd stop doing whatever he was doing just to look at her, and sometimes he still felt like it was an "illigal thought" thinking that she was beautiful. They were still bestfriends, they still told each other everything, they still argued (or as Camille put it "discussed") over little things like who was the coolest X-men or what kind of ice cream was better. Things became more and more serious slowly but surely.

And in the end he found that it didn't bother him one bit.

He found himself wanting to kiss her and hug her and just be close to her. Sure it had been just a couple of months since they got together but he had known her for years and he felt so very stupid for not noticing how wonderful she was earlier or how perfect hey were together.  
She had become such an important part of his whole world and now he wanted nothing but to see her anytime he could, to get butterflies when she smiled and chills when they kissed.  
A little part of his brain told him he was starting to talk and think like a girl. The bigger part of his brain told him it didn't matter 'cause seriously... why care when your life, specially your love life, is pretty perfect?

It was supposed to be their day. After a week surrounded by people some time just for them, nothing in their way. Or so he thought.

The text message arrived way to early for his liking, somewhere around 6.00 am.  
"What kind of person wakes up this early on vacation?" he thought groaning and rubbing his eyes trying to reach for his cellphone to read the text. After his eyes adjusted to the way to bright light of the screen he was able to read who sent it.  
"A wonderful one."  
It was from Camille, a smile formed on his lips before he even got the chance to read the message and it fell as quickly, his eyes scrolled down her words.  
She was canceling on him. Apparentely Lena's sickness got worse ovenight, Moose already knew the woman wasn't feeling too well this past few days so he wasn't really mad. Disappointed, yes but he wasn't going to ask his girlfriend to leave her mother alone. He simply wasn't that kind of guy. (Plus he knew Camille wouldn't do something like that)

He lay in his bed, an arm over his eyes thinking of how to make it a good day all the same. He had to change his whole schedule now, not that he actually had plans for the day.  
He breathed in and out, huffing. "No point in going to sleep again." he thought grudgingly getting out of the bed.  
He noticed his parents and relatives were already gone, if they had been there maybe he could have tagged along whatever they were going to do. To think about it, though, he didn't really want to.  
He just wanted to see Camille.  
Even if it was only an hour. He groaned in frustration, raking a hand through his hair and heading to the kitchen.

He started to look around for something to eat. Everything was so familiar yet so strange. He had gotten so accostumed to his NY life, it was weird to be back.  
He saw his mom's old recipe book. The pages once blank were filled with black-ink words written in a surprisingly stravagant, yet elegant and understandable penmanship. He read a few recipies smiling at the memories of his mother's cooking.  
There was even the recipe of his grandma's meatballs.  
One of the last ones wasn't a part of the many culinary tradition of his family on mother side, nor it was an Alexander recipe.  
To be completly honest it wasn't even complete. Just a few notes his mom wrote down while Camille baked, trying to understand the secret of the Gage Brownies.  
Memories of his highschool days and memories of Camille overwhelmed his mind.  
Ugh, he was getting pathetic... He wanted to see her so bad.  
Before closing the book a little piece of paper sticking out caught his eyes. And as he read it a plan started forming in his mind.

The doorbell rang, the sound vivid and clear in the quite house.  
Taking her time discending the stairs she wondered who would come so early. It was around 7.45, she noticed. Malcolm was still fast asleep and so was her mother. Tyler and Nora weren't supposed to drop by 'till lunch also Camille wasn't expexting visits today.  
"I hope it's not someone trying to sell me stuff, I don't feel like being rude. I still hadn't drank my coffee ..." she thought opening the door.  
Her face probably gave away her confusion as her boyfriend walked past her holding two paper-bags, a small and a huge one. She could easily see carrots coming out of the big one.  
She closed the door, her face not sure wether to express confusion or smile at the sight of him. She quickly followed him to the kitchen.

As soon as he put down the bags on the counter he walked to her smiling like a boy on Christmas. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to his body and giving her chills. His scent invaded her nose, mind and heart. A mix between a cologne he always bought since highschool and something that was just _him. _He gave her a small peck on the lips.  
"Good morning." He half whispered closing his eyes and kissing her nose.  
She couldn't stop herself and started giggling.  
"What are you doing here, Moose?" she said, even with eyes closed he could hear the smile in her tone. "Didn't you get my message? My mom is sick. You know I would love to be with you, but I've got to take care of her." She said giving him an apologetic smile.

"I know." He said giving her another peck.  
"That's why I'm here."

He walked over to the counter again, taking out stuff from the bigger bag. There were different kinds of vegetables and some raw chicken. Every now and then he'd look up and smile at her. She couldn't fight the off her face as he kept taking out food, there was even a box of camomille and other erbs.  
Camille shook her head still smiling and decided to look in the other bag. It wasn't food.  
There were aspirins and antibiotics along with various vitamin pills and syrups. She looked at him rising her eyebrow.  
"What- " He cut her mid sentence.  
"I promised to spend the day with you, didn't I?" He looked her way and winked.  
"Being the awesome boyfriend I am, I will keep my word. Therefore I decided to help you with Lena, it could be nice you know?" He said giving a little shrug, but still grinning. "This way I'll be ready if you ever get sick."  
She gave a little laugh while placing the medicines on the kitchen table.

"You don't have to stay here, Moose." Said Camille facing the other way. He remained silet for a while and she could here him move behind her.  
"I want to. I don't want to be anywhere else." He placed a kiss on her head, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Plus how is your mom supposed to get better without the Sickness-Slayer Super Soup." he added waving a piece of paper infront of her eyes.  
"You never fail to ruin a moment, do you Moose?" she said teasingly turning to him.  
He slowly raised an eyebrow in question.  
"We were having a moment there, huh?" He moved closer to her trapping her between him and the counter, placing his hands at her sides.  
"I don't know." She said giving a shrug with her shoulders, there was no need to see her to understand she was smiling her sly smile.  
"Maybe." she said looking up.  
The look in her eyes was familiar, but it held a gleam that made him shiver. He leaned in to kiss her with eyes closed.

"Shoot!" she said pushing past him.  
"Mom has to take her pills..." She rushed upstairs without looking back.  
Honestly, Moose didn't know if he wanted to laugh or sigh more. "And here I thought I was the one ruining the moments..." He chuckled to himself.

Moments later Camille came back, her hair in a high ponytail, Malcolm behind her. The three of them had breakfast together until Camille's brother left declaring that if he was to spend the whole day with them he'd end up with diabetes.  
Somewhere around eleven they started to cook and Moose turned on the radio convincing Camille to dance around the kitchen with him.  
Tyler and Nora didn't show for luch, texting Camille saying they got caught up while cake hunting, but truth to be told she was a little relieved.  
"Tyler finds extremely amusing both 'threatening' Moose not to hurt me and teasing me for finally showing him how I feel."  
After Lena finished the soup she fell asleep, leaving Camille some time to spend with her boyfriend.

As they cuddled on the sofa watching VH1 Moose brain got lost in wonderland.  
It felt good to be there with Cam, cooking and dancing and even cleaning the house. Lately a lot of boring things seemed much more enjoyable as long as he was with her.  
"Maybe this is how things will be." he thought "In the future, together."

Camille stopped mid-sentence turning her head.  
"So, what got you all smiley Mr. Alexander?" She said in a teasing voice.  
It took him a couple of seconds to register her words. His eyes were focused on her, so intense it was almost unsettling. It made her heart melt every passing second.  
"You." His face broke into a smile. "You, you, you" he said kissing up her arm and she had to fight a fit of giggles. He looked in her eyes again and after a moment of silence he kissed her.  
A short, innocent kiss. "You're wonderful."  
Camille ran a hand through his curls, the other taking his hand.  
"You're not half bad yourself." She said before placing her lips on his again.

* * *

Yeeeah, I hope you guys liked it!  
Review and tell me what you guys think :)  
'till next time.  
with affection,  
_**PersonalEscape**_


End file.
